percyjacksonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Wilson
"I am a girl who is very willed and determined, the one who will never let obstacles crash me. I am a girl who will never give up, no matter what happens. I am a proud demigod of Poseidon with the name of Charlotte Wilson." -Charlotte to Peitho , in The Cave of Dreams. Charlotte "Char" Wilson 'was once a demigod of Poseidon , and Percy and Tyson's half-sister. She is the main character to the stories ''A Walk to Manhattan ''and The Cave of Dreams, the first installment to the ''A New Enemy Arising Trilogy. ''She was the daughter of Poseidon and Chat WIlson, a Filipina. She is currently the goddess of will and determination with imagination, songs, solution, dialects and business as her other titles. She is married to Hermes and has two children: William and Charmes. History Early Life (PJO Style) Charlotte "Char" Wilson was born on August 8, 1997. She was raised by her mother, Chat Wilson. When she was a baby, Poseidon, left her for their own protection and to follow the Ancient Laws. She was having a completely happy normal life because monsters were rare on the area. This is because Philippines was very far to the United States, the current Greek pantheon. When Charlotte was four, she could see how much her mom work in order to make ends meet. And this pushed her to do her best in order to fulfill her dreams and make life easier for her family. Burning with determination, Charlotte studied everything to achieve her dreams. She learned how to play the piano, be excellent in English and in writing; and to be a successful entrepreneur to manage the poultry business her maternal grandmother founded. Charlotte proved to be successful on her goals, she was a grade two student on piano, excelled in English, currently writing stories and will be a successful entrepreneur in the future. Early Life (Original) A Walk to Manhattan '((Note! This is a fanfiction story with the categories of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles!)) Charlotte Wilson was just a simple water elementalist who was very curious and determined to know the reason why they were forbidden to go to Manhattan. Because of this, she decided to walked on the streets of Manhattan, New York and instead, got to Long Island, New York because she was lost. Because of this, she immediately regretted her atrocious plan of going there without preparing extensively. She kept muttering about she should've listened to Amos, who is the head of the Egyptians. So far, everything was still normal and eerie silent. Even Tefnut, the Egyptian goddess of rain, dew and moisture who decided to host her, wasn't speaking in her mind. While walking, she caught sight of the beach and saw a man in late 20s with salt and pepper hair who was currently having a conversation on his red mobile. That was Hermes. She took one last glance and proceeded on her way. On her way, she caught sight of Camp Half-Blood (which she of course didn't know) and a hellhound suddenly leaped out of the way. Charlotte successfully casted a spell and it dissolved into dust. She felt weak, a huge disadvantage when using Egyptian powers without using a staff. After a few more minutes, another eight hellhounds blocked her way and one of them tackled her but luckily she managed to get away. She caught sight of the beach one again, and thanked that she was there. But that didn't last long when she fell on the sands with eight hellhounds hot on their tracks. She caught sight of Hermes once again and she asked for help. She saw Hermes again but on his normal form, curly black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. According to the author, it was the effect of Aphrodite who used a particular spell that Charlotte will see Hermes on his real form without burning and dying. Asking why she thought Aphrodite would do such a thing, the author just laughed and said that the goddess of love did it to 'spice' up the love story. Hermes helped her and called her Demigod and Blood of the pharaoh. The next day, Charlotte woke up to be back at the mansion, where the current headquarters was. It was revealed that she didn't remember her savior, only remembering the curly black hair she saw. She even thought it was just a dream! When she climbed down the stairs, she was greeted with different expressions from everyone in the room. Everyone thought that Hermes was her secret admirer and told her what happened last night. Hermes, still on his mortal form, brought her back to the mansion on midnight and only Neil Zayle, who secretly liked Charlotte who was awake at that time answered the call. It explained why Charlotte woke up back in her room. It was Serena Hale who told the story and thought that Charlotte needed to tell everyone the full details. The girl, on the other hand, didn't know what to say but admitted that she broke one of the Ancient Laws. She told them the truth. Amos then confronted Charlotte. She said that she didn't regret on breaking the law which makes the new chief lector furrowed an eyebrow. He then told her as a punishment, she will no longer be an Egyptian magician and was given time to say her final goodbyes. She started packing up her things for one hour and took one last stroll around the mansion, memorizing each detail and said her final goodbyes. Charlotte promised to visit sometime but didn't know when but she still promised that when she'll come she'll bring something interesting. With ten more minutes left on the clock, Tefnut called for Charlotte and they talked at her palace. The Egyptian goddess gave her a golden bracelet as a reminder that she was once an Egyptian magician and host of Tefnut. When she reappeared back on the mansion she was welcomed by a bone crashing hug. Amos suddenly appeared and reminded that there was only five minutes left. He started casting a spell to put on restrictions on Charlotte. He said that she'll never see the mansion again unless Fleur or one of her cronies will open up for her, which will never happen since Fleur was her rival and she could never become more powerful than Amos. Next, Amos commanded that Charlotte will never be able to use her Egyptian magic, forget everything that happened to her during her life as an Egyptian magician, which failed because of the bracelet Tefnut gave her. Five minutes was up and Charlotte left the mansion promising she will see them all soon in the future. Many months already passed and Charlotte was catching up with her studies. She earned new friends and met with her childhood rival, Will Hanson. But fates were mischievous. They made her life more ''interesting. She suddenly caught sight of Hermes! She hurriedly went to the mall and went directly to the bookstore. She looked at the fiction section, a book about Hermes's Past Lovers catching her attention. She was about to get it when another hand got it. She looked up and saw her savior, Hermes. Before the two could have proper conversation, (if you call a constant blushing, having doubts, and smiling a proper conversation) monsters sprang out of thin air and Hermes left to fight one of them off. Charlotte quickly caught the book and threw it at the Duat for future use. She reunited with the hellhound who just tackled her to the ground last January and it bit her left shoulder. She fought it off with the help of Tefnut but it didn't work. Luckily one of her new friends saved her and they went to save Caoimhe, her other friend who just fried the Laistrygonians with lightning. Charlotte then fainted. The girl woke up to be on the camp's infirmary with an Apollo kid tending her wounds. He gave her Nectar and Ambrosia and told her where to go. Charilotte looked around the camp and met Connor Stoll, who became her new tourist guide. After the tour, Connor gave her an orange flavored candy and tricked him in eating it instead. It was revealed that the candy was love candy where the one who ate it will instantly fall in love with the first person he/she saw. Unfortunately for her, Connor saw her and started chasing her down calling her names. While running away from Connor, which was failing horribly since he was a fast runner and Charlotte wasn't, she accidentally bumped into her childhood rival, Maria. Maria wasn't pleased to see Charlotte and as an Aphrodite girl, she took away the effect of the candy and started insulting the poor girl calling her "ugly". Maria bullied Charlotte once again like she always did when they were in elementary and the victim just walked away. Connor caught up with Charlotte and explained more things. They then went to the Dining Pavilion to have dinner. Charlotte joined Caoimhe on the Zeus's table and her friend told her that they should offer half of their food to the gods. They then have a sing-a-long camp fire with the Apollo cabin and she went to the Hermes's cabin to sleep. Travis and Connor pranked her into putting her things in the middle of the forest. Charlotte quickly retrieved it but was caught up on a trap set by the harpies. They were about to devour her when someone rescued her. It was Will Hanson and they talked for awhile. After a few days, Charlotte finally had her revenge. Around midnight, she borrowed an alarm and earphones. She then set the alarm to ring at exactly five o' clock, set it to the maximum volume and plugged the earphones to the Stolls' ear. She slept and couldn't wait for morning. Morning came and the alarm rang. The Stolls' screamed and everyone on the cabin woke up. They demanded to know who pranked it and Will already sensed it was Charlotte. She finally admitted and they prepared to have a jogging exercise with the Aphrodite cabin. While jogging, Maria and her friends started a plan to trip Charlotte. They decided to use the 'banana peel' plan. Maria left a banana (instead of just a peel) on the path of Charlotte and jogged behind her. Charlotte, being the food lover she was, instantly saw the banana and ate it, throwing the peel behind her. Maria, who was very mad that her plan didn't work, accidentally slipped, failing to notice the banana peel and was sent to the infirmary for having a sprained ankle. Charlotte felt guilty and Maria told her she could repay her by retrieving her charm bracelet that was on the bottom of the ocean. Charlotte agreed and went underwater. Arriving at Cabin Nine, she asked for some things she needed to use to Leo Valdez who warned her that it was a trap. But still, since the girl was determined to prove to Maira that she was a strong girl, she still continued and prepared herself. When she went on the beach, she was greeted by different reactions from everyone. Her new friend told her that she just arrived at camp three days ago and Caoimhe asked her if she even want to die young. Charlotte assured them that she could do it and the friends just hugged each other. She was about to leave when Will arrived. Charlotte thought he was going to stop her but got surprised when he kissed her cheek and made her promise she was going to come back. With different kinds of emotions and shocked for what happened, Charlotte boarded the boat with Connor Stoll driving. Charlotte then dove underwater. She reached the sea floor and started searching for the charm bracelet. And then, she finally found it and put it in her pocket. She was about to go back to the shore when ten piranhas blocked her way with eyes shining ravenously. She then checked on the oxygen tank and saw that she only got twenty minutes. Panic surged inside her. She then swam the opposite way when another school of fishes blocked her way. This time they were sharks. The two big school of fishes and talked and Charlotte could understand it. The two most dangerous fishes then fought and a baby shark approached Charlotte and bowed in front of her and led her the way to the palace. Suddenly, the leader of the piranhas blocked their way. He was really desperate to eat the demigod. Charlotte, asking for Tefnut's help went towards the piranha. And then blinding white light appeared. She transformed into a 'princess mode' and performed a curse to the piranhas and she fainted. The moment she woke up, she saw herself in an underwater palace. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see a very beautiful woman who looked strangely like her, without glasses and a sexier figure! She almost fell on the floor at the sight of herself. She then went outside the room and got to the throne room and saw Poseidon. They had a father-daughter talk and then she saw Amphitrite. Due to her love for mythologies, she told the couple their so-called love story. Percy and Triton then came and Charlotte grew more excited. Percy and Charlotte greeted each other and the girl then talked to Triton, stating she had heard a story about him. She gave Percy a wink and the guy was trying too hard not to laugh. Charlotte then told Triton the story of '"he Little Mermaid" of Disney. Percy then burst into laughter and a confused Triton left. Percy then toured Charlotte around Atlantis and went to the forges. They then met Tyson who gave her a big tight hug she could barely breathe. Charlotte looked around to look for a weapon but nothing fits her. Either they were too long, short, heavy or light. She almost gave up when she saw long and sharp twin golden daggers with purple hilts. It caught her attention and she tried it. She shouted in glee for she finally found the weapon for her. She then talked to Poseidon who told her he won't be claiming her for awhile and that he was still finding a perfect time. She then went back to her room and fell asleep and dreamed back at the mansion where she was still welcomed. The next morning, Percy showed her the other parts of the castle and some beautiful parts in the sea. She slept and was expecting to be back at the mansion when she had a nightmare about a 6'5 ft tall man planning to steal the Olympian's godly weapons. She then woke up to find everything around her shaking. There was an earthquake! She tried to fight the earthquake and with willpower, she got the chance to stand up. She was about to open the door when Percy came inside. Charlotte dodged just in time but fell back on the floor. Percy came rushing to her and helped her stand. Percy dragged her away and explained that Poseidon was angry and she should leave before 'they'll 'blame her. Charlotte asked why would 'they 'blame her? And before Percy could answer, they passed the pathway to the forges. Charlotte remembered the twin daggers and decided to go and get it. She got away from the grip of Percy and saw that a boulder was threatening to fall and block the entrance. She took a deep breath and hurriedly slipped in. A boulder fell. To be continued! ~[[User:PurpleRose328|'PurpleRose328']] Personality Charlotte is a very determined girl it became her fatal flaw - stubborn determination. She'll do whatever it takes to reach her goals, even if some of them are impossible making it dangerous for her. She is very loyal to her comrades and loved ones. Other than her determination and loyalty, Charlotte is known for her irritable attitude or in Filipino, ''masungit. She loves to roll her eyes and say "Whatever!". She can be childish most of the time but is actually more mature than most people her age. She is also a fangirl. She loves to go on a corner and read books or write stories. She gets her inspiration from nature, thus always staying on the beach, lake or somewhere with a great view. She's also smart and despite of her brightness, she lacks common sense. She's also very vocal of her emotions. Charlotte is also an adventurous girl. She’s open to the idea of new things and has this desire to travel the world. She loves seeing new places and feeling new environments. She hates being useless. She knows she’s capable of doing something and hates it when people let her sit down and do nothing. She's also hot tempered and kind of impatient sometimes. She easily gets annoyed. When she's anticipating something, she always prepare beforehand and keep on rechecking if everything is in order and if everything's perfect. She eagerly researches everything she needs to know and do a lot of preparations. An example of this is when she's going to college. She doesn't let other people treat her like dirt or bully her and protect those important to her. But she's not a war freak, she knows when to fight and when not to. She's often compared to a lioness - fierce and scary when it comes to her enemies but thoughtful and caring when it comes to her comrades. Physical Appearance As a demigod: Charlotte is described as a Filipino girl with ultra black hair and fierce dark brown eyes. She has a circular face and Hermes noted how he loved the dimple that forms on the lower right side of her lip and a small one on her left cheek which isn't very noticeable if you won't look closely. She also has a mole near her right eye. What Charlotte often dislike about her body was her quite chubby build. Even if she'll grow thin, there'll be no difference at all thanks to her big bones. Her arms were also bigger than the average size. It's because of these things that she doesn't even bother to take a diet and just eat what she wants. Her nose is not that pointed nor flat - it's something in between. In A Walk to Manhattan, her forehead and cheeks were full of small pimples but on The Cave of Dreams, it improved with only some pimple marks on her chin. Her skin is light brown thanks to the tropical climate in her country, Philippines. She always wear purple framed glasses since she was near-sighted. Her favorite clothing is a light purple t-shirt with "I <3 Philippines" written on it, matched with dark blue jeans and her usual black rubber shoes. Her another favorite is a sky blue t-shirt with "Freshen Up!" written on it, matched with blue jeans and her rubber shoes. She also wear her mini Jansport backpack packed with everything she needed. She only wear two accessories - her light gray waterproof watch and the silver necklace Hermes gave her (which is actually her weapon, two rattan sticks for Kali, ''in disguise). As a goddess: To be posted. :) [[User:PurpleRose328|'PurpleRose328 ]] Weapons In A Walk to Manhattan, Charlotte has a three feet long celestial bronze sword with a purple hilt with some hieroglyphs written on it. In The Cave of Dreams, her sword was burned making it unsuitable as a weapon so she chose two rattan sticks she found at the farthest back of the weapon shed. They are two feet and four inches in length. The sticks were the color of light brown but there were some sides of the sticks that it was one shade darker. There were also three black horizontal lines on the bottom that circled the whole sticks which serves as a handle.It is a simple weapon for Kali ''at first before Hermes made some bargain to Hephaestus to renovate it to become more sturdier and more heavy duty. Hephaestus also adds some sharp blades at the end of the sticks which will be triggered when Charlotte presses an invisible button. Abilities and Skills Demigod Abilities: As a demigod, Charlotte has these abilities: '''ADHD: '''Charlotte's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. '''Dyslexia: '''Charlotte's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. '''Limited Clairvoyance: '''Charlotte is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her father's unpredictable nature. '''Fighting Skills: '''Charlotte is a very skilled ''Arnisador. Also, with a dose of water, like most demigods of Poseidon experience, she'll feel energized and be better than ever it can outmatch a god when she fought Peitho. However, this only lasts for a limited time unless she is completely submerged in water. Demigod of Poseidon Skills: As a daughter of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, Charlotte is an extremely powerful demigod. She has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Both through her father's authority and her own inherent power, Charlotte's abilities include: '''Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Charlotte gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance. She can also heal herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Charlotte can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Charlotte can control water almost omnipotently. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something like what she did to Will one time when he was sneaking up on her; she made the waters on the grasses form a rope to tie WIll's feet to the ground so that he wouldn't move. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': She can get water from living creatures around her like the grasses when she tied Will to the ground. She can also create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates very hard. She can also solidify water. *'Healing Factor': Since she is a daughter of Poseidon she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Underwater breathing': Charlotte can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Charlotte does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. She can also dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it). *'Sailing Skills': Charlotte possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. *'Communication': Charlotte has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Aerokinesis (unknown degree): Charlotte can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which she can control them is as of yet unknown. It is only assumed that she has this power since her half-brother, Percy, also has this ability. It is still not yet proven by the author if she can summon hurricanes. Geokinesis (limited): Charlotte can generate earthquakes and can move her way through an earthquake without stumbling too much and sometimes, if it isn't that strong, she can stop it, but her control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Heat Resistance: Charlotte has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. Relationships Love interests Hermes Hermes is portrayed in A Walk to Manhattan ''and A New Enemy Arising Trilogy as Charlotte's primary love interest. When she first saw him closely when fighting consciousness on the first chapter of ''A Walk to Manhattan, she described him as someone with teenage features and extremely handsome. Charlotte and Hermes first met when she walked on the streets of Manhattan late at night and caught sight of the god, jogging around a beach talking to Ares. She then left and came back on the beach with hellhounds in tow. This was their second meeting when Hermes saved her from the hellhounds. Throughout A Walk to Manhattan, ''they didn't have any casual conversation since he was a god and she was a demigod and all. But nevertheless, Charlotte developed a deep crush on him since he saved her and of course, it added to the fact that he was a god and one of the Twelve Olympians. When she was on a quest to save her hometown and was about to die, Hermes appeared beside her and was crying. She was really about to die but Hermes save her and gave her his mobile phone. This just shows how much he loves her. When Charlotte lost her memories and when they met once again in The Cave of Dreams, she didn't recognize Hermes and it shattered his heart. Seeing him in this pained expression shattered her heart too, even if she didn't have any idea why. Ever since that encounter, Hermes never left her mind and it was shown throughout the story that Charlotte was fighting her feelings since she believes she was too young for relationships and that whoever will be her boyfriend should pass her standards and will promise to only love her as long as they were together -- which is hardly possible for a god. Hermes also inovated her weapon to be more suitable in fighting monsters and it warmed Charlotte's heart when she heard it from Will. Throughout the quest, whenever she was in grave danger and was in a hopeless situation, there was always someone helping her. It was Hermes. And there were times when Charlotte was alone, he'll randomly show up and they'll just talk. When she regained her memories, her love for Hermes was deeper than ever. She saw how much Hermes sacrificed for her because of his love but she knew this had to stop. She was a demigod and Hermes was a god and she was sure the god was breaking a lot of Ancient Rules by doing things for her. She didn't want the god of messengers to get in trouble just because of her. If this continued, Zeus might remove him as one of the Twelve Olympians and Charlotte didn't want that to happen. Yes, she wanted him to be happy with her but she loves him enough to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of his position as an Olympian. But she couldn't tell him that was the reason. She decided to just tell him that she was too young to engage into a relationship and her mom wouldn't be too happy if she learned about them. She also decided to tell him that she had changed, she wasn't the same Charlotte that Hermes saved from the hellhounds that night or the one he loved. When Charlotte said that she didn't love him anymore, Hermes knew she was lying. So he had successfully heard the real reason why Charlotte didn't want their relationship to be more than best friends even if they both felt something for each other. Hermes understood and left, feeling sad and angry. He swore to the River Styx he'll find a way for them to be together even if it meant giving up his throne. To be continued! [[User:PurpleRose328|'PurpleRose328 ''']] Will Hanson Will Hanson first appeared as a guy, the same age as Charlotte who loves to make fun of her. Neil Zayle Neil Zayle is a guy Charlotte had left in the Egyptian pantheon while she was still an Egyptian magician. He and Charlotte first met when she just woke up from being unconscious, heard two Egyptian magicians, Alyssa and Markus insulting her and then before Alyssa could tell what she earned, a guy yelled with command in his voice that they should stop since their conversation wasn't secret anymore. He literally took her breath away from her, commanding the air to make Charlotte have a hard time breathing. When he sensed that she was lying, he literally stopped her from breathing and the girl thought she would die. She started thinking how she would have a revenge on him when he stopped when she told him that she had heard everything. Earlier, for she didn't wear her glasses, everything was a blur but then her eyesight got clearer and realized she was now wearing them. She got confused and met up with beautiful brown eyes that were mesmerizing she wanted to look at them forever. She then realized it came from the guy who took her breath away from her earlier and glared at him. The guy started teasing her about her glasses and eventually, being a gentleman, tried to escort her out of the room but she ignored him. She was walking away when the guy yelled that his name was Neil Zayle and what was hers. Charlotte replied that her name was "Mythology Fanatic". Neil yelled that it wasn't her real name. The girl yelled at him that he should find out himself and stormed away angrily.